


before i left

by just_about_nothing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Coronavirus, Flowers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_about_nothing/pseuds/just_about_nothing
Summary: a three stanza pandemic poem about leaving things and my cat





	before i left

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 2:30 am poem because i was watching the timelapse i took from my college dorm room that i will never see again and realised i'm never gonna see out that window or see that place that way again. i don't have great long term memory, pandemic or no, so anyway i dunno how much it matters but i remember filming that timelapse and watching the sun set across the trees and being pretty damn happy
> 
> i love my cat a lot and have like fifty thousand pictures of her, lowballing it. bless her little kitty soul

i left to go home in early march  
i did not return in a week like i thought i would  
before i left i took few pictures of where i was living   
they are my treasures now – i will never return there

i have many many pictures of my cat, who i love deeply, more than anything   
but we live together now; i don't need them  
before i left, i looked at them every day  
now she sleeps in my bed

there are times i stare at the meager photographs over and over  
i don't really remember what it was like there.   
but before i left, i'm glad i got to see the daffodils bloom


End file.
